


Date Night

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Chaos level: underpants, Edging, Foreplay, Groping, M/M, Multi, Sushi, Threesome, a little indecent exposure, dudes with feelings, handjobs, jigen is angsty again, lots of banter, soft criminals, there’s a little plot here but it’s to serve the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: Goemon has been more tense than usual lately, and Lupin treats his partners to a night out to try to de-stress. Sushi, fancy hotels, and not a heist in sight, just the boys being romantic dorks for one another.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Cita Nocturna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956432) by [justatole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justatole/pseuds/justatole)



“Where’s Goemon?” The lanky thief tossed his jacket over a chair in the kitchen, setting down bags on the counter.

“Said he was training, which means he’s either in the can or off in the woods somewhere.” The gunman stayed stretched over the couch, hat tipped over his eyes.

“You notice he’s been extra tense lately?” Lupin unpacked the groceries and walked into the living area, perching on the worn recliner across from the couch.

“He’s always tense.” Jigen paused. “But yeah, he’s been...more on-edge than usual.”

“Have you guys. Uh...” Lupin made a rather obscene gesture with both hands and his tongue.

Jigen sat up, gripping the arm of the sofa. “I’m not sure I like what you’re implying.”

“Hey, I’ve definitely been slacking in that department myself. We haven’t had much time to de-stress these past few weeks.”

“But?”

“But we have time now, and I thought I’d treat you two to a good ol’ fashioned date.” Lupin leaned back against the recliner, putting his hands behind his head.

“I can honestly say I was not expecting you to ever say that.”

“What? I’m a romantic!”

“You just mimicked a rimjob and a reacharound with your hands.”

“See, the reacharound is the romantic bit...”

“You are such an asshole.”

“You love me!”

“...yeah. Shit. So what’s the plan?”

~*~

Goemon returned to the little villa they’d shacked up in, sweat-soaked but satisfied by his training session. The living area was empty, which was odd — when he’d left, Jigen had been lounging on the couch, a position you’d be hard-pressed to get him out of. Lupin had gone out for food but surely he’d be back by now...

The samurai left his sandals by the door and walked towards the bathroom, looking for his partners and in need of a shower. He paused at the half-open door, listening for any sign of Jigen or Lupin inside, but the room was empty. He stripped, non-ceremoniously, while the water ran, and rinsed off without letting the absence of his partners bother him too much.

Wrapped in Jigen’s robe — which was old and well-worn and just a little too tight across his chest, meaning it just barely covered further south — he walked into the bedroom...to be greeted by his partners leaning against one another on the bed.

“Hey, Goemon,” Lupin said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Yes?” the samurai responded, his tone verging somewhere between hesitation and curiously.

“How was training?” Jigen continued, watching the samurai as he went to the closet.

“Productive. What is going on?”

“We were wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight.” Lupin picked up the conversation. “Somewhere a little fancier than our normal takeout.”

Goemon paused, his fingers brushing over the kimonos he had at this safe house. “Does this require a disguise?”

“No more than us going out normally does.” Jigen responded, “Though Lupin has gone for a more subdued look tonight.”

“I look good in black!”

“Is that _my_ jacket?”

Goemon hummed, picking out a rarely worn embroidered kimono and matching hakama. He blushed lightly as he felt Jigen’s beard brush against his neck, the gunman wrapping around him as he removed his robe.

“Careful, boys, we’ve got reservations.” Lupin chided, though they both could see him readjust himself against his slacks as he sat up off the bed.

Jigen pressed into the samurai, fabric against flesh, then pulled away as Goemon let out a little embarrassed huff, though he could see his smile. The two men tangled together, the gunman’s fingers gently on top of the samurai’s as he helped him wrap his fundoshi around himself, letting Goemon lead the movement. It was something they’d done before, a quiet intimacy, though this time they found themselves ending the act facing one another, a deep blush on the samurai’s face, his partial erection now pressed against his underwear into the gunman’s front.

Jigen hummed against Goemon, their hands wrapped together. Lupin was still on the bed, his hand passively massaging the crotch of his slacks, a dreamy look on his face as he watched his partners. He cleared his throat, to which the other two men looked over at him, and he glanced at his watch pointedly. They sighed.

“Later. Promise.” Lupin grinned. “Should we take the Mercedes tonight?”

~*~

The three men found themselves in a private booth of a very fancy sushi restaurant. No one had given Goemon’s traditional wear a second glance, which caused Jigen to raise an eyebrow at the thief.

“How on earth did you find this place?” he asked, glancing around.

“Please. You guys seem to forget how thorough my research is.” Lupin looked utterly pleased at the wonder on the samurai’s face, despite the passive tension Jigen radiated as he kept his back to the wall of the booth.

“You do tend to go into a lot of situations half-cocked, man.” the bearded man grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Full cock tonight, but that’s later. Let’s enjoy dinner.”

The meal was prix fixe, with what seemed like a dozen plates of traditional Japanese flavors presented in ridiculously artistic ways that made the gunman roll his eyes, though he couldn’t help but smile at Goemon’s joy as he savored each one. At Lupin’s insistence (and a cleverly folded wad of bills), the server kept refilling their sake glasses. Jigen nearly jumped when he felt slender fingers on his inner thigh, then found the samurai leaning into him, kissing him.

“You’re...very drunk, Goemon.”

“Yes. But I am not drunk enough to not be able to—“

Jigen cleared his throat and Lupin raised an eyebrow, cackling. He’d been rubbing his socked feet up both men’s legs all night, his hands wandering playfully under the little round table throughout the meal. The gunman expected this from the thief, but public acts of affection from the samurai were bizarre. He kissed him back, gently, only to have Goemon lean fully into him and stick his tongue in his mouth. He tasted like sushi rice and sake and ginger, and Jigen gasped as he pulled away. The samurai turned and did the same thing to the thief.

“Oh, I _like_ this,” Lupin said, raising his glass, a smirk on his face. “We should do this more often.”

“How’re...how’re we getting home?” Jigen was surprised at how drunk he was from the sake, though he hadn’t been paying attention to how many times their glasses had been refilled, and their server had been very generous. “There’s no way either of us is sober enough to drive.”

Lupin pulled a keycard from his jacket pocket. “Hotel is just across the street. I told you, full cock tonight.”

The samurai was draped affectionately over his partners and all three men stared, red faced, as the server chose that moment to return to their table with the check.

~*~

The hotel room was ridiculously plush, a living area and small kitchen connected to a bigger bedroom with an enormous four poster canopy bed. Jigen whistled, impressed. Goemon very politely rushed by his partners.

“You okay, man?” Jigen called after him.

“Yes, I...need to—“ There was a pause, and they could hear the relieved sigh thorough the closed bathroom door. Lupin giggled, taking off his jacket and hanging it over one of the chairs. Jigen went to investigate the balcony off the bedroom, pondering another smoke and thankful for a place to do it in the non-smoking hotel. Lupin joined him in the warm night air, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his shoulder.

“So, think we’ve got Goemon properly relaxed?” Jigen asked, eyeing the thief.

“Night’s not over yet. Are _you_ properly relaxed?

The gunman hummed in response, running his fingers through his partner’s hair. Lupin ran his hands down his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, nipping at his neck. Jigen moved his fingers down the side of his partner’s face, rubbing along the sideburns, and the thief shivered into the touch.

“Shall we go back inside? Unless you wanna fuck out here...”

“With your loud mouth, they’ll call the cops before I even get your pants off,”

“Hey! Some of us like to show a little oral appreciation...speaking of...” the thief sucked and licked just under the gunman’s ear, causing him to jolt forward into the balcony railing and bite down on a groan.

“Ffffuck, man, warn a guy!”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

There was a small thump and they turned and watched Goemon carefully open the sliding glass door, the tips of his ears extremely red. Both Lupin and Jigen redirected their attention, wrapping around the samurai.

“Feel better, man?”

“Much.”

“Actually, I should follow his lead,” Lupin mused, gently pulling away, running his fingers over shoulders and backs and hips as he walked back into the hotel room. “I’ll be right back. Don’t have too much fun without me!”

The two men watched the other, shared a glance, then practically pushed one another towards the bed, undressing as they went. Wearing only socks and briefs, Jigen carefully set his revolver, cigarettes, and hat on the nightstand that Zantetsuken was leaning against before Goemon pulled him into the middle of the giant bed. A bit of tussling, further removal of the little clothing that was left, and the younger man was soon under his partner, moaning and thrusting against him.

“You know, samurai,” Jigen panted, tightening his legs to slow his partner down, “You can always ask us.” He kissed up his neck, over his cheek, and his chin. “You’ve been so tense lately.”

Goemon groaned, attempting to lift his hips and rub against his partner. “I meditate.”

“And how’s that working for you?” Jigen ran a hand down his side, sliding over his hip, and felt him thrust into him again. The older man grinned.

“Awww, you two are naked already?” Lupin returned from the bathroom, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his sleeves, his belt and fly already undone.

“See if you can calm him down a bit,” Jigen said, rolling off of the samurai, who mewled indignantly at the sudden lack of touch. Jigen leaned over to kiss him, and though he’d intended it to be a gentle peck, Goemon grabbed at his head and tried to pull him back, bumping his teeth.

Lupin left a trail of clothing behind him, setting a few supplies on the bedside table that wasn’t covered in weapons and bad habits, before hopping on the bed and gently separating the samurai from the gunman. Jigen breathed in deeply, collecting himself, before heading back towards the bathroom. The thief took over, laying beside the samurai and carefully inching his fingers down his stomach. Goemon groaned, pressing his face into the thief’s neck.

“You really _are_ pent up, aren’t you,” Lupin slowed his hand down and very lightly brushed it over the tip of the younger man’s throbbing dick, causing the samurai to squeak. “You just need to ask us,”

“That—“ Goemon bit his lip as the thief stroked, “—is what Jigen said. I have been _fine_.”

“So you’d be fine if I stopped?”

A firm hand gripped at the thief’s arm.

“Please don’t.”

Lupin grinned and continued his ridiculously slow stroking. For as boisterous and loud as he was, the gentleman thief was an incredibly patient person, and he watched intently as the samurai’s breathing followed each motion. A slow, deep moan emanated from Goemon’s throat, which Lupin leaned over and kissed. He rolled over onto his side, moving his leg between his partner’s as he sat up. The younger man huffed as he pulled his hand away.

“Calm down, I’m getting something to make this more comfortable for both of us,”

“I want Daisuke,” the samurai’s voice was insistent, pleading, unusual enough that it made Lupin pause and raise an eyebrow. He heard a sneeze from the other room. The gunman returned, wiping his nose.

“Everything okay?”

“You’ve been requested, my liege.”

“That’s weird.”

“Mmmmmnnn,” the samurai groaned, reaching out an arm. “Fuck me, marksman.”

“What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything! It was a little groping!”

Jigen grumbled at the thief, sitting on Goemon’s other side. “Is it okay if Lupin gets you ready, samurai?”

Goemon huffed and nodded, and Lupin let himself sit up fully, grabbing the lube he’d set on the bedside table earlier. He palmed the bottle, drizzling it between his fingers.

“This might be a little cool, Goemon. You ready?”

The samurai nodded again, wrapping his legs around the thief and lifting his rear into his lap. Lupin ran a lubed hand up his shaft, causing Goemon to jerk his hips forward, and that’s when the thief carefully slid a finger in. Goemon groaned, thrusting again.

“Jesus,” Jigen moaned, watching the two of them, feeling himself get hard again against his fingers. Lupin glanced his way, watching the motion of his hand, before turning back to the samurai in his lap.

“Going to add another, okay?”

“Yes—“

Another shift, another moan, and Lupin’s hips thrusted forward this time, out of his control. He breathed deeply, stilling himself, gently curling his fingers. Goemon’s throaty moans pitched up, and he squeaked again at the new sensation.

“Be careful, man,” Jigen warned, panting. “You know he does that when he’s getting close.”

Lupin nodded, stilling the hand that was on his partner’s throbbing cock. It twitched, dripping precum onto the samurai’s stomach, and both the thief and the gunman bit down on lustful moans. They paused, staring at one another, before Jigen leaned into Lupin, kissing him deeply, shifting the samurai between them.

“Marksman—“

“I’m coming, samurai,” Jigen assured him, red-faced, pulling away from the kiss.

“Not yet, I hope. Adding another, Goemon!” Lupin grinned, handing his bearded partner the bottle of lube. Jigen smacked the thief’s shoulder, uncapping the bottle and pouring a generous amount in his hand. He bit his lip as he rubbed it over himself, the just room temperature liquid feeling far too cool against his dick.

Goemon groaned, pumping as the thief curled his fingers in again, stretching him and just barely hitting the right spot. His squeaking had lowered a pitch again, and Jigen leaned over Lupin, letting the thief’s hands continue to work but repositioning the younger man into his lap.

“Ready, samurai?”

“Yes!” Goemon yelped, his fingers digging into the bed as Lupin’s pointedly hit just the right spot before pulling out. Jigen replaced him, his own groan deep as he eased himself into the samurai. Despite the thief’s talented fingers, Goemon still made a keening squeak as the gunman entered him.

“You okay?”

“My ears aren’t.” Lupin grumbled.

“Ssssshhh. Goemon?”

“I am...fine...” the samurai huffed. “You are...”

“Thicker than fingers, yeah, and it’s been a little while.” Jigen felt almost embarrassed, as if he should have waited, as if they should have done anything else. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!”

“Do you want my dick in your mouth?”

“Lupin!”

Goemon looked at the thief, then at the gunman, then nodded. Jigen would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t focused on trying not to move. Lupin hoisted a leg over the samurai, kneeling over his chest, and pulled a few of the thirty-seven pillows that had been artfully placed at the head of the bed under his upper back. Jigen moaned at the shift, feeling Goemon pushed further against him, trying his damnedest not to push back.

“Breathe, cowboy,” Lupin admonished, looking at the gunman.

“You are not hurting me,” Goemon said, regaining composure as the group adjusted themselves. “Please, keep going.”

“Someone finally sobered up a bit,” Lupin observed.

“Yes, well.” Goemon turned pink, his hand caressing up the thief’s thighs and over his balls, taking him into his mouth. Lupin pressed his tongue against his teeth, trying extremely hard to not just thrust down his partner’s throat. 

Jigen balanced an arm on Lupin’s shoulder, the other going back to stroking the samurai as he carefully rocked back and forth, just barely thrusting. It was odd, a pace the two of them usually only took when Lupin wasn’t involved — the thief tended to be extremely enthusiastic about everything, and discovering bruises in sensitive places was very likely the morning after. But now, the three took one another in, slowing their pace, savoring each other the same way they’d enjoyed their fancy meal.

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was something else.

Jigen gripped Lupin’s shoulder, a gentle warning, before picking up his pace a bit. Goemon moaned, thrusting into Jigen’s hand, as the curve of the gunman’s cock hit just the right spot, and Lupin groaned at the resulting vibration of the samurai’s mouth against his dick. They continued, a steady roundabout of pleasuring one another, until Goemon’s moans pitched up into squeaks again.

At this, Jigen squeezed Lupin’s shoulder and moved his hand to Goemon’s knee, gripping it to steady himself as he pumped a little faster and added more lube. Lupin gently eased back from the samurai’s mouth, curling over to kiss his sweaty forehead. Goemon leaned back, moving his hand up and stroking the thief’s dick in time with the gunman’s thrusts.

“Guys—“ Jigen warned, genuinely surprised he’d lasted as long as he had. Too much sake, he assumed. Or maybe just enough...

“Yeah,” Lupin panted, his tone lilting as his accent snuck in.

“Hnnnf—“ Goemon followed, his cock pulsing into the gunman’s hand as he was the first to climax. Jigen groaned, still thrusting, his hand still stroking. Goemon squeaked at the touch, oversensitive, but was trying his best to satisfy the thief and didn’t think to tell Jigen to stop.

Lupin came then, leaning forward and dripping onto the samurai’s broad chest. Jigen followed, thrusting one last time before nearly falling forward into the thief. Goemon was still panting, squeaking nonsense in his native tongue, and Jigen realized he hadn’t stopped stroking him.

“Don’t—stop—“ the samurai pleaded, thrusting his hips up.

“Goemon—“

“Don’t. Stop.” He leaned further back, his black hair against his face as his head sank into the pillows, gritting his teeth.

“Jesus Christ.” Lupin swore, glancing back, watching the samurai come a second time.

Both the thief and the gunman stared, feeling Goemon go completely limp under them. Jigen carefully pulled out, his hands still on on Goemon’s knees.

“I...didn’t know you could do that.” Jigen stated, awestruck.

“I’ve heard of it. Tried it. Never seen it done.” Lupin said, admiration in his voice, lifting his leg and moving off of the samurai. “Damn.”

“Meditation.” a muffled, exhausted voice explained from the pile of pillows.

“You’ll have to show us how sometime.” Lupin mused.

“Shit, man, once is enough for me.” Jigen groaned, arching his back, which made an audible cracking noise.

“Don’t be a spoilsport, old man.”

Jigen glared at the thief, who just grinned. Goemon snuffled amongst the pillows, clearly not long for the conscious world.

“You wanna drag his talented ass to the shower? I’m gonna order some room service.” Lupin gestured at the phone as he folded his legs over the side of the bed.

“It’s past midnight.”

“It’s a fancy hotel.”

“Point. Goemon, you still awake, buddy? Let’s get you clean before you roll over and get the bed all sticky.”

“Mmnnn.”

“Yeah, I’d be tired too. C’mon, it’ll be quick.”

~*~

“I can’t believe you ordered ice cream, French fries, and whiskey at one in the goddamn morning.” Lupin had greeted the bellhop wearing only a towel, but tipped the man generously, only leering a little bit. Jigen was wearing one of the two hotel-provided robes, the other wrapped around the very sleepy samurai who was sprawled across the bed.

“Really, you can’t?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s a lie. You picked up some awful habits from your ex.” Jigen poured the remains of his whiskey glass (honestly, you’d think a hotel like this would have better alcohol choices) into the ice cream, mixing it with his spoon. Lupin made a face at this, but didn’t say anything. The two men were on the floor, leaning against the bed and each other.

“She’s not my ex. We were never married.” Lupin leaned his head on his partner’s shoulder, munching a fry.

“Mmmm.”

“Better than your exes, at least she hasn’t attempted to kill me.”

“One day I will convince you that those guys were not my exes.”

“Sure, man. I’ll keep that in mind next time you’re eyefucking some slab of beef who could break you in half.”

“Nnnnff?”

“Speaking of...”

Jigen blushed as Goemon leaned over the side of the bed, bleary-eyed.

“Loud.” he stated simply, grumbling.

“Sorry, man. Want a fry?”

“I do not want a fry.”

“Want a tempura green bean?”

“You didn’t tell me you ordered those!” Jigen said, his smile betraying his indignant tone.

“They were for G—you don’t even like vegetables!“

“I do if they’re deep fried.”

Goemon reached down a hand and Lupin passed up the covered plate.

“You doing okay, man?”

Goemon swallowed what he was chewing before speaking. “I am doing very well.”

“You were...pretty clingy, tonight.” Jigen stated bluntly, looking up to the bed, still fidgeting with his spoon.

“I...it has been...difficult, lately.” Goemon went quiet, nibbling at the crunchy green beans. The other two men waited for him to continue. “Anniversaries and reminders of...different choices I could have made. Different directions my life could have taken.”

“Ah.” Lupin was about to speak further but Jigen butted his shoulder with his own. They were all quiet for awhile, the only noise the sound of chewing and metal against glass as the gunman continued to twirl the spoon between his fingers.

“Do you regret it? The direction you did take?” Lupin asked, and Jigen glared at him. “Don’t look at me like that, you were thinking it too.”

“I don’t.” Goemon stated, zero hesitation. Lupin felt the tension in his partner’s shoulders loosen as he took a breath.

“Guys, I...really need a smoke.” Jigen pulled the robe he was wrapped in tighter around himself, got up, grabbed his pack of Marlboros, and opened the door to the balcony. Lupin and Goemon watched him, letting him be for a moment.

“Is he okay?” Goemon asked, his concern audible.

“You made him nervous, tonight, I think,” Lupin responded, sipping at the whiskey/ice cream soup that remained and making the same face he’d made when Jigen had concocted it. “You did ask for him specifically, in the heat of the moment.”

“Yes, I remember.” Goemon said plainly. “I was drunk but not _that_ drunk.”

“It’s not something you’ve done before.”

“...out loud.” Goemon pulled at the collar of the robe, his face pink.

Lupin raised both eyebrows and grinned. “You wanna smoke?”

“I don’t ha—“

“C’mon.” Lupin stood up, stretching and pulling up his sagging boxers, holding a hand out to the samurai on the bed.

~*~

“That is most definitely not tobacco,” Lupin pondered at the scent on the balcony, grabbing the box from the table and inspecting it, finding two neatly rolled joints tucked in behind the cigarettes and the matches.

Jigen coughed on his mouthful of smoke. “You gonna narc on me, _mom_?”

“Said the assassin to the thief. And not if you share.”

“Haven’t done that shit in a long time,” Jigen mused, passing the joint to his partner.

Lupin rolled it between his fingers before taking a drag, leaning against the balcony railing, practically shoulder to shoulder with the gunman. Goemon stood back, not sure how to handle the situation, so he patiently waited. Lupin turned to him, passing him the joint, which he took with a slightly puzzled glance. Lupin nodded to the gunman, and the samurai moved to his other side, puffing at the joint carefully before handing it back to Jigen.

“Are you okay, marksman?”

Jigen hummed, taking a deep drag.

“I...did not mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Jigen choked on a laugh, blowing smoke into the samurai’s face before hastily covering his mouth as Goemon coughed and narrowed his eyes. “Sorry, man. I’m laughing at myself, not at you.” He passed the joint back to Lupin.

“Most of the people I get involved with either betray me or die,” the gunman continued.

“Or go apeshit and try to kill us,” Lupin added.

“That’s part of ‘betray me’. Then I got involved with you two — I guess you three, if we count Fujiko, but she lies to us about half the time anyway—“

“She’s gotten better.” Lupin interjected.

“Shut up, man, I’m trying to have a moment here.” Jigen sighed. “I dunno. This might be the healthiest relationship I’ve ever been in, and that’s pretty fucked up considering how long it took me to get it. So hearing you, no doubt in your voice, say you don’t regret this? Don’t regret us? After everything? That’s kind of a big deal.” He put his hand on the samurai’s, squeezing it gently, sighing again and scratching behind his beard. “I’m only really good at one thing and it’s not this.”

Goemon leaned into him. Lupin did the same on his other side, blowing narrow smoke rings into the night sky as he passed back the joint. They stood for awhile in silence, contemplating and smoking, their hands and arms and shoulders against each other’s, until Lupin leaned away from the group and pointed into the hotel parking lot that was a few stories under them.

“Hey, Jigen, bet you can’t hit that black Maserati from here.”

“Hit it with wha—man, put your dick back in your pants,”

“I’m not wearing pants.”

“You know what I...you’ve already started, haven’t you.”

“We had a LOT of sake at dinner. I’m not sure I can stop.” He was smirking.

“Are you at least hitting the car you were aiming for?”

“I can’t tell. I’m glad we didn’t park valet, though.”

Goemon sighed. “I am...going back inside.”

Jigen took a final toke and pinched off the roach, stuffing it back into the pack of cigarettes. He patted Lupin on the back — “I’ll be in in a minute!” — and walked back into the plush hotel room. Goemon was curled under the covers, the terry hotel robe hung neatly in the wardrobe amongst the formerly floorbound clothing. The gunman shouldered off his own robe, hanging it with the suit jackets, slacks, and traditional samurai wear, before joining his partner on the bed. They curled around one another, just touching, leaving room for their third. Lupin joined them not too much later, dropping his boxers at the foot of the bed and sliding himself between his partners.

The three men dozed, exhausted in many different ways, but satisfied.

It had been a good date.


End file.
